


But Please Don't Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alcohol, Borderline Smut, Drabble, Hickeys, Like lowkey smut, M/M, SnowBaz, also drabble, also snowbaz, and horny guys who are drunk, and like ear bites??, and vampireisim, but it's too real tho, i will never know, idk first fic, like kisses and shit, the title's from a Troye Sivan song I cry, why I decided to do smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horny and drunk snowbaz with low key smut. Also it's a drabble.<br/>With a pretty sharp plot twist ending wink wank<br/>(published/written and not beta'd at 3am on an ipod sorry if it's shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Please Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himechit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himechit/gifts).



Stumbling back from the club, absolutely pissed, horny and sweaty, Baz and Simon collided on the couch. Kisses left and right, Simon nibbling on Baz's ear and Baz unbuttoning Simon's shirt.  
"S-Snow, ah, let's go to our, ah, bed." Baz moaned out. Even while drunk, he still had some common sense and knew that Penny wouldn't be pleased if they ruined her new couch with, bodily fluids, to say.  
"Nooo, Baz, I want you now!" Simon slurred and kissed his chest. "Mmh, right now." He peppered kisses all the way from his collarbone to his happy trail, only stopping when Baz started to bite his ear, like Simon was doing earlier.  
"Fuck, Baz." Simon grunted and Baz was sure it was the sexiest thing he had heard in his whole life and he just wanted to fuck Simon then and there. Baz kissed him, on the mouth, and it reminded him of the first time they kissed. Except there was no danger, or fire, and the only hot thing in this cold night was Simon and Baz's body's colliding.  
Simon pulled back for air, and trailed his hands all around Baz's back. Baz, however, started to suck and kiss Simon's neck.  
"Ah, right there, AH!" Simon whined and that was all Baz needed to bite down tight-  
And then remember he was a vampire and he had just bitten the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you read that.
> 
> My friend who was talking about how this would be such a good idea for a story got very offended when I made this and shared it on the Skype chat and said that 'she didn't want smut' but 'it was good writing' so idk  
> (jk love u evvie <33)
> 
> I might continue this. I actually don't know how I wrote this bc I never finish shit but I did have a coffee earlier so it was probably that lol


End file.
